Bandages
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Dosu Kinuta looks at his reflection in the mirror and thinks about why he wears those bandages. Read and Review please


Summary: Dosu Kinuta looks at his reflection and why he hides his face beneath his bandages. Set in his POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Him, I see him looking right at me. Our faces both hidden by the outfit that we were. Few people will ever see the emotions that are I can never show along with my face, for what has happened to it I'll never forget.

Being a Sound shinobi gives you distinct advantages over others. Of course it's a curse as well as a blessing. I can hear their whispers over a great distance without seeing their faces of disgust.

Freak, weirdo, monster, leper, I have been called many names in my fourteen years of living. Mostly it comes from those wretched Sound Four as if they have anything to brag about. I know the curse Orochimaru put on them, Sakon shares his body with his brother for Kami's sake! Who's the more freakish? Two people sharing the same body or a disfigured sound nin?

My lone eye and his lone eye narrows in anger. I remember that day all too well he remembers it as well…what happened to our face. The pain that we feel and hatred towards others who don't have to hide themselves.

It was when I was nine. I was a simple boy growing up in a small ninja village. I was actually quite handsome back then I think, it's been so long. Then one day the village was attacked. It was the fearsome Kaguya clan the clan that would send shivers down even the bravest man, for these ninjas kill just for the sake of it.

My father, my mother, my brother, and my sister. They all died on that day, but I, I survived. I chuckle to myself and so does he. I wouldn't call me surviving a good thing.

I was taken prisoner, and believe me, if given the choice between death and being a prisoner of that hellish clan, I would gladly chose death. They decided to try something on me. They dragged me to a hidden place and bound my arms and one of them with pulls out a valve.

A valve of acid I should say. He laughed at me and approached me. I struggled fighting like a wild beast. I pleaded with them, I cried, I begged for mercy from them, but it was pointless the man poured it all over my face. I can still remember my screams and their laughter at the fun they were having.

All over the left sound of my face, scarring me, eating away at my skin, over my eye blinding me forever. The damned monsters left me there leaving me unconscious not even checking to see if I was alive.

Then, I lived on my own, taking what I could, bandaging my face to hide the disgusted looks I know I would receive, the only comfort I had was my fur that I wore, a family keepsake you could call it. The softness of it reminding me of what was once mine.

One day I was at a lake and looking at myself in the reflection when a man appeared watching me. He was deathly pale, and his eyes…those eyes resembled a snake's ones that you could never take your eyes off of for fear of what might happen next.

He looked at me amused and he reached out and removed my bandages. I was too afraid to stop him. He looked at me even more amused when he saw my face. He then told me that he could help me, that in the recently made hidden village of sound there were medic nins who could restore my face to what it once was.

But at a price, I would have to serve him with my life and pledge allegiance to him. Once I've proven myself he would have my face restored and I'll no longer have to hide behind bandages.

I accepted and swore an oath of blood to him, Orochimaru the Snake sannin of legend. He gave me this melody arm and gave me the power to punish those who would dare insult me. He gave me a purpose and a reason to continue living.

I reach up and so does he, we go to our bandages and slowly unravel them. They fall to the floor and we each get a good look at one another. Both of us have a blind eye, both of us have scarred faces which still pain us to this day. And both of us bore an unquenchable hatred for the world.

Both of our scarred faces twitch and our hands clench into a fist.

I scream, he screams, He throws a punch at me, I throw a punch at him. We connect with each other at the same time. My melody arm against his.

He shatters into pieces, breaking into many shards of glass. I can hear Sakon cursing out loud a building away wondering who the hell is making this racket in the morning.

I look down at the pieces in disgust. For a moment I thought about leaving my bandages and walking out but I'm too afraid to do it. Afraid that I'll be hated and shunned just because of my face.

I put my bandages on and exit the room. Waiting, waiting ever so patiently for the day when I can discard them and walk among others with no looks of disgust, no curses hurled at me because of my outfit.

Waiting for the day to be normal.

SW200: Read and Review please. I think Dosu wears those bandages because of a accident. I mean come on, who bandages their face if their face is normal looking? And I added Kimimaro's clan cause their basically a clan that would slaughter another clan just for the sake of it.


End file.
